SOFT
by december28
Summary: “Aku percaya padanya seperti orang bodoh” . Meanie Couple . Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo . Seventeen . YAOI . DLDR . CHAPTER 1 . Reviewnya yaaa.


SOFT

…

December28

….

Meanie Couple

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Lee Jihoon

….

"Aku percaya padanya seperti orang bodoh"

….

"Aku tidak harus menjelaskan padamu bukan?"

Wonwoo melanjutkan membaca bukunya, mencoba mengabaikan teriakan demi teriakan yang datang dari penyewa disamping apartemennya.

"Dasar bajingan kau Kim Mingyu"

Nama itu lagi, Wonwoo benar-benar bertekat untuk pindah ke apartemen lain bulan depan.

Memang ini yang harus dia dapatkan karena mencari kamar sewa dengan harga yang jauh dari rata-rata.

Wonwoo bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan dari orang yang menyewa kamar di ujung lorong.

"Aku akan pindah bulan depan, benar-benar akan pindah"

Entah sudah berapa ribu kali Wonwoo mengatakan itu, tapi nyatanya gaji yang ia dapatkan dari tempat paruh waktunya di kurangi dengan biaya sehari-hari dan menabung untuk pembayaran kuliah benar-benar tidak bisa di harapkan.

"Aku minta maaf Mingyu-ya huhuhuhu"

Wonwoo melirik sengit tembok yang membatasi kamarnya dengan penyewa sebelah kamarnya.

"Dia akan meminta berpisah" Bisik Wonwoo mencoba menebak dengan senyum meledek.

"Maaf Noona, aku fikir ini tidak akan berhasil, kita putus saja"

Wonwoo tertawa menang, ia bahkan hafal apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu setelahnya.

"Kau akan hidup lebih baik tanpa aku"

"Kau akan hidup lebih baik tanpa aku"

Hah! Ia benar.

"Tapi Mingyu-ya , aku-"

Wonwoo malas mendengar lanjutannya, memilih memasang headphone dan memainkan lagu dengan volume tinggi.

Menatap jam dan merintih kesal, kapan ia bisa tidur tenang disini.

"Aku besok ada presentasi akhir dan sialnya aku bahkan tidak bisa belajar malam ini. Kim Mingyu si*lan itu" merengek dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, perlahan tertidur dengan lantunan lagu lembut bervolume tinggi.

…

Wonwoo mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ia sudah mandi dan siap berangkat ke kampus karena ada kuliah pagi ini.

Sebanyak apapun Wonwoo tidur, ia masih saja mengantuk dipagi hari.

Mengunyah roti yang sengaja dibelinya kemarin untuk sarapan pagi ini.

Ia menghitung, jika ia berangkat 30 menit lagi, ia akan tiba tepat dikampus pada jam pelajaran pertama.

Wonwoo mengunyah malas rotinya, menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya akan menutup mata 15 menit, benar-benar 15 menit"

Memejamkan matanya dan mencoba bersugesti bahwa 15 menit kemudian ia akan terbangun segar dan bersiap berangkat ke kampus, tapi nyatanya…..45 menit kemudian.

Drrrrtt~ ponselnya bergetar.

Wonwoo merengek kesal, ia butuh tidur 15 menit lagi, benar-benar 15 menit lagi- tunggu….

Wonwoo langsung membuka matanya dan menatap ngeri ponselnya yang bergetar dengan nama Jihoon disana.

"Hallo-"

"Boy, 15 menit lagi kelas dimulai, aku harap kau tidak terlambat dan-"

"Jihoon-ah, aku tertidur, aku-"

"Tenggelam saja kau, aku akan presentasi tanpamu"

"Tunggu, aku akan sampai sana dalam 15 men-"

"15 menit tidak datang, aku akan mulai presentasi tanpamu"

Pip.

Sambungan telepon mati, pemuda berdarah dingin itu benar-benar.

Wonwoo langsung berlari meraih tas dan kunci ruangannya, merapikan rambut seadanya dan bersiap berlari saat di depan kamar ia melihat seorang wanita yang menempel pada seorang pemuda dengan lelehan air mata.

"Aku tidak ingin putus Mingyu-ya"

Wonwoo melirik, ia memang beberapa kali sudah melihat wajah Mingyu dan ia harus mengakui ya…ia tampan.

"Aku ada kuliah Noona, kita bicara nanti"

Suaranya terdengar dingin dan dengan cuek melepas rangkulan wanita itu pada lengannya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu"

"Tidak perlu"

Wonwoo mengeram kesal, mereka berdua berdebat di lorong sempit yang harus ia lewati.

"Aku ada kuliah, apa kau tidak dengar?"

"Aku akan ikut, aku akan naik motormu dan-"

"Aku akan berangkat dengannya"

Wonwoo berkedip saat sadar Mingyu menunjuknya, wanita itu pun menoleh dan menatap bingung kearah Wonwoo.

"Kajja-"

Wonwoo bahkan tidak sadar apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Itu-"

"Naik motorku sampai halte saja hyung, please~"

"H-hyung-"

"Mingyu-ya~"

Mingyu langsung memasangkan helm pada Wonwoo dan memaksanya naik saat melihat wanita itu mengejarnya.

" _15 menit tidak datang, aku akan mulai presentasi tanpamu"_

Wonwoo menelan liur, menepuk bahu Mingyu yang mulai menyalan mesin motornya.

"Itu…dibandingkan halte, bisa sekalian melewati kampusku? Sebenarnya aku telat dan-"

"Okay pegang yang erat"

"Eh-?"

Brumm~

Motor itu melaju cepat, membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau mencengkram kemeja Mingyu.

"Kampusku di-"

"Aku tau. Pegangan yang erat"

Wonwoo mengerut bingung, tapi ia memilih mengabaikan itu. Menatap jalanan kota yang luas dan indah.

Ia hanya punya waktu 10 menit, Jihoon akan membunuhnya jika ia tidak tiba 10 menit lagi.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, memilih tidak perduli.

Memilih menikmati terpaan angin kencang dan menutup matanya.

Saat sedang menutup matanya Wonwoo terbelalak saat motor berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Sudah sampai"

Wonwoo bergegas turun dan melepas helm untuk menyerahkannya pada Mingyu.

"Bagaimana kau tau-"

"Aku ingat tadi kau mengatakan kau terlambat, kalau kau mau berbincang aku-"

Wonwoo menggeleng, membungkuk dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Mingyu yang tertawa.

…..

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar pada Jihoon yang membuang pandangannya.

"Thank you sir"

"Hm"

"Akan ku belikan makan siang"

"Aku sedang tidak selera makan ramen"

Wonwoo tertawa, ia memang hanya akan makan ramen untuk jam makan siang

"Ku dengar kau meminta pada Profesor untuk merubah urutan presentasi kita di akhir"

Jihoon mengangguk santai, meraih ponselnya dan mulai bermain game disana.

"Gomawo Jihoon-ah, aku fikir kau benar-benar akan-"

"Dasar gila, tapi kau benar-benar sampai dalam 15 menit, bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku menumpang motor tetanggaku" Wonwoo terkekeh, membukakan sekaleng soda untuk Jihoon yang langsung meraihnya.

"Tapi ada yang aneh, dia tau dimana kampus kita padahal aku tidak mengatakan-"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan menatap malas pada Wonwoo.

"Boy, kau sedang memakai jaket kampus"

Wonwoo menunduk dan menyadari ia sedang mengenakan jaket yang terdapat tulisan besar nama kampusnya.

"Ah, hahahaha pantas saja"

….

Wonwoo baru saja akan menutup pintu lift apartemennya saat melihat Mingyu berlari mendekat.

Tahan atau tutup.

Tahan atau-

Pintu lift sudah akan tertutup karena Wonwoo sibuk berfikir sampai lengan Mingyu dengan cepat menahan pintu itu.

Wonwoo berkedip canggung saat sadar Mingyu menatapnya.

Ia pasti kesal karena Wonwoo tadi tidak berusaha menahan lift untuknya.

"Baru pulang?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hm"

"Apa tadi kau sampai tepat waktu?"

Wonwoo diam sampai akhirnya berseru "Hng, berkatmu. Terima kasih"

"Aku juga bisa bebas berkatmu hyung" Wonwoo bisa mendengar kekehan Mingyu yang kekanakan.

"Kenapa memanggilku hyung?"

"Ah itu, aku fikir aku lebih muda darimu"

Wonwoo mendelik.

"Maksudmu aku terlihat tua?"

Wonwoo mungkin tidak merasa, nada suaranya yang terkesan kesal membuat Mingyu kembali tertawa.

"Maaf, kau lahir tahun-?"

"1996"

"Kau benar hyung, aku lahir tahun 1997"

Wonwoo malas menjawab, hanya mengangguk.

Lift akhirnya terbuka, dan detik itu juga Mingyu menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Pacarmu benar-benar pantang menyerah" Ledek Wonwoo, memilih mengabaikan Mingyu dan berjalan lebih dulu melewati pacar Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya"

"Noona, pacarku akan kesal kalau kau terus seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu- aku pacarmu-"

"Aku berpacaran dengannya"

Tidak tau mengapa Wonwoo merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

Hahahaha- tidak kan?

Tapi- ia mengatakan dengannya- di lorong ini hanya ada Mingyu, Wanita itu dan dirinya.

Jika Mingyu sedang bicara dengan wanita itu melibatkan pihak ketiga, maka pihak ketiga itu-

"Aku berpacaran dengannya"

Wonwoo menelan liur, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya dan 5 detik kemudian ada lengan yang mencengkram lengannya dan membuatnya berbalik badan, dia…Kim Mingyu.

"Apa maksudmu? Mingyu jangan bercanda-"

"Kau kemarin bertanya apa alasan aku memutuskanmu, sebenarnya aku-"

PLAK!

Wanita itu menampar Mingyu dengan kasar dan berlari pergi.

Meninggalkan Mingyu yang menghela nafas lega dan Wonwoo yang masih melebarkan matanya kaget.

Itu-

Krucuk~

Wonwoo berkedip.

Ia bisa mendengar Mingyu yang tertawa lebar.

"Aku sudah sempat takut karena kau diam saja, aku fikir kau marah, ternyata kau lapar, hehehe"

Wonwoo dengan cepat melepaskan lengan Mingyu darinya.

"Aku akan memasak untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf"

Wonwoo mendelik curiga.

"Maaf hyung, aku fikir itu cara tercepat untuk membuatnya pergi, lagipula-"

"Aku tau kau menyukai wanita, sangat"

Wonwoo menyindir, mengingat banyak wanita yang selalu saja datang dan pergi untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu tertawa, mendorong Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan berseru.

"Kau bisa mandi, atau berganti baju. 10 menit lagi aku akan mengetuk pintumu dan mengajakmu untuk makan di tempatku. Ucapan terima kasih"

Wonwoo mengangguk malas.

Toh tidak ada ruginya, ia akan dapat makan gratis.

…..

TBC.  
PYOONG~ ^^

Hehehehehe.

Yang gak suka bisa langsung close yaa.

Pokoknya tiap ff SVT yang aku bikin pasti akan ada Jihoon, pokoknya pasti ada.

Mau dia sebaris dua baris, pokoknya Jihoon pasti ada.

Jihoon akan selalu ada, Jihoon akan ada, Jihoon harus ada, Jihoon-

/ditabok/


End file.
